Retrouvailles
by spilihp17
Summary: 'She was the one that got away... but what if the one that got away came back.' Hak x Yona.


**This story was the longest I've ever worked on one of my pieces, it's been 2 months since i started working on the muse.**

 **Also I attempted to try something different and have used a new writing style that may appear complex, but i enjoyed working on it, hopefully you like reading it. I will admit it may get confusing in the middle, but trust me it'll all tie together in the end.**

 **And just to clear out some possible confusion, _Most_ of the italicised texts are flashbacks. Anyways, without further ado, here's _Retrouvailles._ Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Retrouvailles.**

 _She was the one that got away._

Stumbling out of the bar Hak pushed the green haired man that was supporting him away. 'I can walk on my own; I don't need your help.' Hak said as he took a few steps forward before he lost his balance and tripped to the ground.

Sighing to himself Jae-Ha moved forward before helping Hak to his feet. 'C'mon big guy, let's get you back home. You could use some sleep.' He said as he once again swung Hak's arm over his shoulder and started back towards Hak's apartment.

They had barely walked few metres when Hak felt his breath hitch in his throat, standing in front of a stall was a girl with long red hair that reached to the small of her back.

'Yona.' He whispered as he took a step forward towards her only to have his arm tugged on by Jae-Ha. He looked at Jae-Ha before turning towards the girl again and saw her take a quick glance in his direction.

Now that he saw her again he realised the girl in front of him barely resembled the girl running through his mind. Yes they both had red hair, but the girl's hair lacked the lustrous appeal that Yona's held, moreover her hair resembled a darker burgundy shade as compared to Yona's exquisite crimson locks. The girl was also shorter and a bit plumper in comparison to the princess's lithe figure.

Thinking about it Hak wasn't sure how he could have ever mistaken the person in front of him for the princess that held his heart. But one thing he knew for sure; seeing the girl had definitely knocked him sober.

 _They were sitting on her bed inside her chambers; he had snuck into her room under the pretext of guard duty. They seemed to find themselves in this same position a lot over the past 2 weeks._

 _Sitting on his lap facing him she interlocked their hands and moved them around in random patterns as she stared into his blue eyes illuminated by the faint light the candles threw on them._

' _Why are you smiling?' she asked noticing his small smirk._

' _Oh nothing Princess, I was just wondering how you manage to trick me into entering your room every day. What would your father say if he saw you straddling your guards lap, clearly tempting him to break free from his innocent ways.'_

 _She stuck her tongue out at him before hoisting herself up and bringing her mouth close to his ear. Slowly exhaling she felt his resolve shake as her warm breath fanned across the side of his face._

' _How exactly am I tempting you Hak?' she asked as she slowly traced a finger along the side of his face along the outline of his chiselled jaw, stopping at the base of his chin she turned it to face her. Bringing her lips closer, she ghosted it across his before pulling back; 'Are you tempted by my voluptuous lips?' she asked as Hak shook his head in the negative. Controlling the smile that threatened to break free she once again moved her lips towards his ear; 'Are you sure that isn't the answer Hak?'_

' _Positive Princess.'_

 _Smiling against his ear she arched her body into him till her chest was flush against his, 'Perhaps it is my irresistible body that makes you want to break away from your duties, I wouldn't blame you it's a natural reaction on seeing such divine beauty.' As soon as she finished speaking she felt Hak's hand snake across the small of her back and hold her close before he swiftly flipped them over, effectively pinning her between him and the bed while he hovered over her, between her legs._

' _You see princess, the thing that tempts me most is neither your voluptuous lips, nor your irresistible body; though I must admit it is pretty irresistible.' He said smirking at her causing a faint blush to creep upon her cheeks, 'The thing that makes me want to break free and not be your guard anymore is actually your beautiful crimson locks; because every time I look at your hair it reminds me of the fiery passion with which my heart burns for you; I want you and I need you and I can never get enough of you and that scares me. It scares me because no matter how much I love you or want you; you're my Princess and I am only Hak, General Commander and Chief of the Wind Tribe; and there will come a time when I can no longer be with you because you will have to marry someone and settle down and when that time comes I don't know how I'll control myself. I would go to the ends of the earth to be with you, I would defy the kingdom, and elope with you, but I don't know how I'd live without you and it scares me because every moment I spend with you makes me feel like I have a chance to be with you and I don't know how to stop it, I really don't princess. So please just tell me to leave and I will; tell me to never return to your sights and I will never return, at least then I will have a reason to stop myself, because the way you look at me now with those eyes, with those eyes that say you love me, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from loving you.' He said as he closed his eyes and shifted his weight to get off her when he suddenly felt the front of his robe being grabbed and he was jerked forward till his face rested an inch away from hers._

 _Violet clashed against blue, as she looked into his eyes, he could see the faint outline of tears threatening to spill over the side of her eyes, 'Hak you stupid, stupid fool.' She said as a tear finally escaped its confines and coursed down the side of her eye, 'Who ever asked you to stop?' and with that she leaned forward and crashed her lips against his, closing the gap between them._

 _ **. .**_

Hak was woken up by the sounds of someone incessantly banging against his door. Turning to the other side he pulled the blanket over his head in a futile attempt at drowning out the noise.

'Hak, I know you're in there I was the one that tucked you in two days ago and I know you haven't left your house since then. If you don't open the door I will kick it down, you know I'm capable of doing so. I'll give you a minute to make yourself presentable before I barge in. One, Two, Three… Fifty-seven-'

Suddenly the door opened revealing an unamused Hak; 'What do you want Jae-Ha?'

'Great seeing you too Hak.' He grinned as he brushed past Hak and walked into the apartment.

'What are you doing here?' he spat, not attempting to hide his displeasure at the intrusion.

Turning around to meet his gaze Jae-Ha stared at Hak, unsure if the shell of a man in front of him was truly the Thunder Beast of Kouka. 'No Hak, the question is what are _you_ doing here? Are you really going to give up that easily, what about Yona? Can you really sit by idly and allow her to be married off to a complete stranger and become a trophy wife, with no other purpose in life than to serve his needs.'

'I guess so.' Hak shrugged as he attempted to walk past Jae-Ha only to be yanked back by him.

Gripping him by the collar he gazed, unamused, at Hak. 'How can you say that? Can you even begin to imagine how Yona must be feeling right now? Was everything you had just a lie, is that what it was to you?'

With his head still slumped he raised his arms and freed himself from Jae-Ha' grip.

'Don't you dare question my feelings for her. Ever!'

'Then why don't you do something about it, if you care for her why don't you fight for her. The way I see it, it seems to me like your words are complete _bullshit_.'

' _Bullshit Hak, I refuse to believe it.' She said as a tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her face._

 _Refusing to make eye contact with her for fear of breaking his resolve, Hak continued to silently stare off to the side._

 _Sensing his hesitation Yona quickly shifted from her position on the bed and moved in towards Hak. Staring up at him with hopeful eyes she wrapped her arms around his body only to have him slip out of her embrace. Tears continued to well up in her eyes as she watched him turn down her attempts at reconciliation._

' _Why are you doing this? Don't you remember the time you promised me you'll give me the world. What about that; is my father making you do this? Tell me Hak, just tell me anything. I'll run away with you, I love you; I love only you. Just please, don't do this, don't leave me.'_

 _Grabbing him by the front of his robe she pushed him on the bed, straddling his lap she cupped his cheeks before crashing her lips forcefully against his, trying, desperately trying to elicit some form of response from him, a moment's hesitation, anything to prove that this was all a lie._

' _Stop this Princess, you are coming off as desperate.' Hak said as he effortlessly moved her off his lap and stood up._

' _I am desperate Hak, can't you see.' She cried causing the welled up tears to start to overflow. 'Tell me, why are you doing this Hak, please stop lying and tell me the truth. Who is making you do this?'_

' _I already told you Princess, why do you insist on hearing those harsh words again. I'm no longer in-'_

' _SHUT UP! Just shut up. Don't say that, don't you dare say that Hak, I refuse to believe it. You have no right to say those words after everything we've shared.'_

' _I know it's hard to hear but it is the truth. I don't love you anymore.' As soon as he completed the sentence he felt his left cheek sting. Standing in front of him was a furious Yona sobbing uncontrollably as she rubbed her palm._

' _You asshole, how dare you lie to me, a_ _bout your feelings of all things.' She said as she hit his chest. 'How dare you say you don't love me. When you clearly still do.' She said as she closed the gap and buried her face in his chest staining his robe with her tears._

 _He clenched his fists, silently begging her to stop, wanting to end this as quickly as possible. After a few seconds he pulled her at arm's length and stared into those eyes filled with pain. 'I'm sorry Princess, I truly am. I wish I could do something to ease your pain.'_

 _Getting out of his hold, she turned her back to him. 'If you insist on this, then do me this one favour Hak. I don't want to see you ever again, if there was even one moment that you truly loved me, respect this decision of mine and never come in front of me again.'_

 _ **. .**_

'Are you okay Hak?' Jae-Ha asked once Hak had regained his composure.

'Yeah. I'll head on back on my own, you carry on and head back home too.'

'I can't do that, you were just stumbling about drunk a few minutes ago, what if you fall in a ditch on the way home.'

'I'll be fine Jae-Ha, just, I'd prefer to be on my own.'

Sighing, Jae-Ha complied. 'Please, take care man. And we're here for you if you need us. Don't forget that.'

'Thank you.' He said as he continued on his way home.

 _Sitting in the King's personal garden he observed the servant pour the hot tea into his cup before leaving him alone with King._

 _Raising the cup to his lips, the King took a big sip before sighing in contentment, 'There's nothing quite like having warm tea while enjoying nature. Don't you agree General?' He asked as he observed his surroundings._

' _Yes your Majesty.' He replied, not entirely sure why he had been summoned for tea._

 _Taking another sip, the King placed his cup on the table before continuing. 'You probably would have heard by now, after all you are the Chief of the Wind Tribe, the elders have decided to form an alliance with the Kai Empire in order to strengthen our position and prevent the possibility of discord. Yona will be betrothed to marry the grandson of the ruler of Southern Kai and with the unification we shall become family and have the support of the Kai Empire.'_

' _That's wonderful news my King, my heartfelt congratulations to the couple.'_

 _Smiling he turned to face Hak. 'My boy, while I don't interfere in the choices of Yona, I am not incognizant. I am very well aware of the relationship you share with my daughter. And while I have the utmost respect for you as my General and one of the Chiefs of my Kingdom; I have to ask a very selfish favour of you. I need you to end whatever it is you have going on with Yona.'_

' _Your Majesty, I-'_

' _I shall leave it up to your discretion how you want to end things, but I expect it to be done by the end of the week.' King Il said as he rose from his seat, 'I'll have you know, if you chose not to end it before the week is done or if you have any plans to jeopardise this alliance in hopes of being with Yona, you shall be branded a criminal for treason. I hope that my respect for you has not been misplaced and that you shall act rationally and make the right choice instead of acting on your emotions. Now I shall take my leave but feel free to enjoy the garden for a while longer, General.'_

As he stood on the hill he stared out at the palace, illuminated by the lights of the night's festivities.

 _They would have been engaged by now, and the citizens shall be informed of the new alliance tomorrow. It's a time of happiness Hak, it's a new age for Kouka, we have just strengthened our ties and Yona, she'll have a happy life, she'll lead a life of royalty like he deserves with all the comforts of the world, the luxuries that you could never hope to provide her with and she deserves it, she deserves all the luxuries in the world. Who are you to deny her that life, she'll be happy and have beautiful children and die of old age having lived a satisfying life of comforts. So be happy Hak, be happy for your country and be happy for Yona above all else, for she is going to lead the life she deserves._ Feeling a stray tear roll down his cheek he quickly wiped it away before walking the small distance back to his apartment.

Climbing up the stairs he unlocked the door and kicked off his boots, walking into his living room he froze as he noticed the red locks glimmering in the moonlight.

He was afraid to blink for fear that the picture in front of him would disappear. Carefully so as not to wake the beauty sleeping on his couch he stepped forward one step, then another, and slowly closed the gap between him and his couch. Crouching down he slowly moved his hand close to the peaceful face, hesitant to touch. Just as he was about to move his hand forward, the girl began to stir in her sleep before blinking her eyes open. Registering the face in front of her she curved her lips in a soft smile.

'You're home.' She said as she slowly sat up. Before she realised what had happened she was pulled into an embrace by Hak. Smiling she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back as tightly as possible when she suddenly heard the faint sound of whimpering and felt the cloth around her shoulder get wet and warm.

'Hak, you wouldn't be crying would you.' She asked as she carefully broke free from his embrace. Cupping his face she kissed the stray tears before resting her forehead against his and gazed into his eyes.

'How are you here Yona?'

'Oh so I left my room and father had some guards dress in civilian clothing and escort me here.'

Smiling at her naivety he covered her lips in a soft kiss which she was more than happy to reciprocate.

'I meant what are you doing here in my apartment, aren't you engaged to someone else by now.'

Suddenly her face grew solemn which cause him to worry. Placing her hands over his she brought them away from her face. 'Do you love me Hak?'

'Princes-'

'Would you fight the world for me? And run away with me? And defy the country for me?'

'Princess.'

'Answer me! Do you still love me? Know that if you lie I will never forgive you.'

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath.

 _She was the one that got away… But what if the one that got away came back?_

'Loving you is like breathing, I don't know how to stop breathing; I just do it, it's a part of me.'

Looking at her face he saw a teardrop emerge from her closed eyes and slowly roll down her cheek. Opening her eyes she smiled at him but before he knew what happened he felt her palm connect against his cheek and leave a familiar stinging sensation.

'You're an asshole Hak.' She said as he continued to look down at the ground. 'You owe the grandson of the ruler of Southern Kai big time.'

Confused by the change of events he raised his head to meet her gaze. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean if that stupid guy hadn't thrown a tantrum during our betrothal ceremony I would be engaged to someone else you fool. You're lucky he's in love with someone else, apparently she's some higher up lady from the Water Tribe, I think her name was Lili and he said he would only marry her. I can't believe you were ready to give me up to be someone else's wife like that.'

'It wasn't that way Princess.'

'I know I know, shut up, father explained everything to me. He told me that he gave you an ultimatum. But things are a mess in the palace and well father felt I had to stay someplace safe. Obviously the only place that I could think of was my former bodyguard's private home.'

'I swear I love you Yona.' He said as he closed the gap between them only to hesitate at the last moment.

Sensing his inner conflict she pulled the front of his robe effectively cancelling the gap between their lips.

'Promise me you'll never let me go through something like that again.' She said as she pulled away from his lips.

'I will not give you up this time. I would rather die. Just always stay by my side Yona, for I genuinely don't think I can live without you, hell I was a lost soul wandering about for the last few weeks.' Bringing her hands up to his lips he pressed them to his lips. 'I want you Yona, in every life, in every universe. I choose you. Just stay with me.'

'I'm never leaving you dummy.' She said as she pulled his head against her chest. 'Never.'

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Here's hoping you enjoyed reading that. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing. But if some of you would like an explanation, the order of events of the non-italicised text is '2-1-3'; and the order of events of the italicised text is '1-3-2'**

 **If you want anything else clarified feel free to message me. :)**

 **I would love to know your thoughts on the story, so reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Till next time. Cheers!**


End file.
